Traducciones estupidas
by jva98
Summary: Ya que a veces no voy a tener tiempo para subir fics hare algo que no he visto por ahora: Traducire las canciones de SP que estan HORRIBLEMENTE traducidas al español latino, especialemente las de la pelicula, con rima, lirica y pegadas a la original Les recomiendo Karaoke porque van a quere cantar
1. La pu-ta mama de Kyle

Bueno, algo más para compensaros cuando no tenga tiempo o este sin animos, esto será más fácil, relativamente de escribir para mi y sirve que a ustedes les guste, por cierto lo subiré cuando me de la regalada gana,no es por nada pero solo es en caso de emergencia, bueno excepto estas primeras 3 canciones xD

Tambien si quieren pueden ser más canciones aparte delas de South Park, espero y no moleste, me las pueden pedir por PM o reviews, como quieran ustedes ;)

La primera traducción, en la cual trato de hacerlo mejor que la película en latino es:

La perra mama de Kyle (Admitanlo, apesto la traducción que hicieron para la genial canción que era en ingles, sobre todo la desincronización increíble!)

Si quieren checarla a ver si queda con el ritmo, encontraran que rima y queda con la original ¿Qué más quieren? xD Vamos, hasta la sincronize con los labios :P

 **La perra mama de Kyle**

(Cartman) Si… Si… (ya saben las líneas)

Si…

La mama de Kyle es una perra

Estúpida gorda

Cabeza dura

Oh gran puta

Que con todos es perra

Chicos y chicas por igual.

El lunes es perra

Martes puta

Miércoles, sábado no cambia

Pero el domingo para variar

Es la reina de todas las golfas del lugar.

(Vamos ahora todos juntos)

Conoce a la mama de Kyle

La perra mas grande que vas a ver

Que estúpido se peina

Gorda de mierda

Una gra-gra-gran puta

Puta-perra, puta-perra

¡Gran puta perra!

Su gorda mama

Es una perra de mierda

(Y los niños del mundo te dirían algo asi)

(Niños del mundo: Chino, Frances, Sueco, Africano (

Conoce a la mama de Kyle

La perra mas grande que puede haber

La gorda puta

Que estúpido se peina

Es una gra-gra-gran perra

Puta-perra, puta-perra

¡Gran puta perra!

Su gorda mama

Es una perra de mierda

Y se los digo

Es una graaan puta gorda perra

Grande vieja peerraaa

Puuuuta


	2. ¡Culpa a Canadá!

Blame Canada

A petición de Mayonesa, o Fuck off faggot; y para las y los que cantaron en Karaoke (gracias xD) Para Karaoke les recomiendo un canal llamado "Home of South Park Karaoke"

La verdad de esta URGÍA una traducción decente, ni siquiera la versión española, donde esta mejor traducida la película, tenía buena traducción y lástima que la mía será ignorada :,v

Tengo que aclararles, volví a escucharla en Latino, casi me muero de cáncer de oído, quiero que las comparen; es horrible la traducción latina (les recomiendo buscar subtítulos en español a la original en ingles); además que la latina ni siquiera rima en muchas partes ¡Guacala!

Sin más por el momento disfruten esta bella traducción (okay se me subieron los humos a la cabeza):

 **Sheila** : Los tiempos han cambiado

Los niños empeorado

No están obedeciendo

Piensan solo en pedos

 **Sharon:** Culpemos al gobierno

 **Liane:** A los tiempos modernos

 **Padres:** ¿O a la televisión culparemos?

 **Shila:** No, ¡Culpa a Canadá! ¡Culpa a Canadá!

Sus ojos pequeños

Se llenan con ese veneno.

¡Culpa a Canadá!, ¡Culpa a Canadá!

Necesitamos pararlos

 **Todos:** ¡Eso haremos!

 **Sharon:** No soy culpable

De lo que Stan dice

El cartoon maldice

Y parece afectarle

 **Liane:** Y mi hijo Eric

Solía amarme a mí

Ahora me ve

Y me grita Jodete.

 **Sheila:** Bien ¡Culpa a Canadá! ¡Culpa a Canadá!

Todo se jodio

Cuando Canadá apareció

Todos: ¡Culpa a Canadá!, ¡Culpa a Canadá!

Vendedor: Ni siquiera es un país de verdad.

 **Carol** : Mi hijo pudo haber triunfado

Y tener mucho éxito

Pero murió quemado

Como cerdo asadito.

 **Extras:** Culpemos a los cerillos

Al fuego mismo

O al doctor inepto

Que lo exploto

 **Sheila:** (Al carajo) ¡Culpa a Canadá! ¡Culpa a Canadá!

Con todo el maldito hockey

 **Liane:** Y la perra Ane Murray

 **Todos:** ¡Culpa a Canadá! ¡Vergüenza el Canadá!

Ohh, ¡La mierda pararemos!

¡Basura limpiaremos!

¡No nos detendremos!

¡Todo lo haremos!

¡Los culparemos!

¡Protestaremos!

Antes que piensen en culparnoooos

En lo personal en serio no me hubiera molestado esta traducción, la concidero mucho mejor a la original (obiamente la traducción latina), pero como siempre su opinión es la que cuenta ;)

De todas las traducciones que tengo, esta es de las mejores eue Así que espero la hayan disfrutado y la hayan cantado sobre todo; porque esta, y sin exagerar; muy, pero muy bien adaptada, rimada y sinfónica :3


	3. Es facil M kay

Aquí la tercera canción a petición del publico, Luis Carlos Fucck offFaggot y Coyote Smith xD

Ah… Para que rime se pronuncia al español el M´kay así: Mmcai (kay!) con a, no como okey, como okay ¿M´kay?

Bueno sinceramente creo que esta fue de las más complicadas por 1 simple motivo; las maldiciones están en su mayoría en ingles, y algunos términos no existen en español, además que considero que la versión española es un poco mejor que esta; pero como siempre di lo mejor para vencer a la traducción latina :v ,tomen eso mehicanos perezosos que no pudieron hacer un buen doblaje… Espera; yo soy mehicano ._. Ahmm… Me retracto ¿M´kay?

 **Es fácil M´kay**

 **M´kay:** En la vida hay veces que

Te estancas con drogas, alcohol y sexo ¿M´kay?

Pero cuando mucho lo haces

Cuando adictaste

Debes arrepentirte

Tu sí puedes

Todo depende de ti…

Con un pequeño plan

Cambias tu forma de vivi…r

No debes gastar tu vida

Adicto a la paja

Vagabundear en las plazas

Vendiendo crack

Si sigues mi plan

Muy pronto lo veraaas

¿Es fácil M´kay?

Paso 1 en vez de culo

Di pompas

Como "Besa mis pompas"

O "eres un pompero"

Paso 2 No mierda

Di popo

Como "Popo pura",

Y "Vete a la popo"

Paso 3 con perra

Esta mal

Mejor Cámbiala a

Prostituta

Paso 4 no digas carajo

Porque es lo peor que puedes decir

Mejor di M´kay

Niños- Si podemos

Depende de noso-tro…s

Con un plan pequeño

La vida cambia-mo…s

*No hay que gastar la vida

Buscando en la basura

Vagabundear en las plazas

Por dinero trabajar

Siguiendo este plan

Muy pronto lo verás

Es fácil M´kay

Paso 1 en vez de culo

Di pompas

Como "Besa mis pompas"

O "eres un pompero"

Paso 2 No mierda

Di popo

Como "Popo pura",

Y "Veta a la popo"

Paso 3 con perra

Esta mal

Mejor Cámbiala a

Prostituta

Paso 4 no digas carajo

Porque es lo peor que puedes decir

Carajo es lo peor que puedes decir

No digas carajo

No digas carajo

¡No!

No hay que gastar la vida

Buscando en la basura

Vagabundear en las plazas

Por dinero trabajar

Siguiendo este plan

Muy pronto lo verán

Es fácil M´kay

Es fácil M´kay

Es M´kaaaaay

(En fin bueno, solo son 5 M´kays xD)

(Risas finales) :P

*Veran en ingles los niños mal interpretan lo fuerte que dice M´kay de manera inocente xD

De nuevo espero hayan cantado con un karaoke al lado, sobre todo de "Home South Park Karaoke", ese tiene prácticamente todos los karaokes de la película.

En fin denme su opinión ;)


	4. Bullying

**Contra el Bullying**

 **A petición del señor Coyote Smith, traducción del video, del Bulling :v**

Clyde-¿Sabes a quien odio? A ese chico Butters. Es un idiota

Jimmy-Si, vamos a m-m-molestarlo

Stan.-Hey chicos, chicos; no molesten a Butters, no es bueno no podemos hacerlo. ¿Bulliyng? ¿Sabes que en América (risa) más de 200,000 alumnos tienen miedo de venir a la escuela por culpa del Bulllying?

En la primaria de South Park, somos mejores que ellos

(Comienza la música nenas)

Vamos

Pongamos a todos contra el bullying

Ahora

1,2,3 ¡Ya!

El Bullying no es bueno

Es aburrido

Bullying espantoso

Y de nombre estúpido

Por un mundo bien

El bulliyng no debe ser

Y yo creo que se

Lo que se debe hacer

Se-se-se-se debe hacer

Juntos hemos de hacer

Que el bullying se mate

Bullying horrible es

Una lección démosle

Y hacer que el bulliyng se mate

Woah-oh

Woah-oh

Woah-oh

Tú gustas de mi cuerpo

Vámonos juntos a duchar

Me tocaras con deseo

Menos en la chucha

Lo podemos parar

También pisotear

En el culo patear

Hasta hacerle llorar

Lo vamos a acosar

Decirle "apestas"

Y patearlo más

Si llega a culear

Si-si-si-si-si llega a culear

Juntos hemos de hacer

Que el bullying se mate

Divertido va a ser

Ver –lo como sufre

Y hacer que el bulliyng se mate

Woah-oh

Woah-oh

Woah-oh

Mi corazón dice si

Y mi chucha que no

Butters: Atrapado por dentro

De mi cerebro

Ser libre quiero

Pero insultos dolieron

(Estupido, Feo, marica, idiota)

¿Chicos? ¿Podemos parar esto?

No quiero hacerlo

-Ahh Butters lo cagaste.

(Parte extra de la versión extendida, o completa)

Juntos hemos de hacer

Que el bullying se mate

Bullying horrible es

Una lección démosle

Y hacer que el bulliyng se mate

Juntos hemos de hacer

Que el bullying se mate

Bullying horrible es

Una lección démosle

Y hacer que el bulliyng se mate

Woah oh

Woah oh

Woah oh

Y hacer que el bulliyng se mate

Woah oh

Woah oh

Woah oh

Y hacer que el bulliyng se mate

Juntos hemos de hacer

Que el bullying se mate

Bullying horrible es

Una lección démosle

Y hacer que el bulliyng se mate

Juntos hemos de hacer

Que el bullying se mate

Bullying horrible es

Una lección démosle

Y hacer que el bulliyng se mate

(menos fuerte) Juntos hemos de hacer

Que el bullying se mate

Bullying horrible es

Una lección démosle

Y hacer que el bulliyng se mate

Juntos hemos de hacer… (se pierde a la distancia)

 **Notas.-**

 **Señor Mantecado, la siguiente semana ya será el de la Introdduccion, uphs, spoilers xD**

 **Simplemente, esta era necesaria y urgente, solo pongan el capitulo en latino y prepárense para que les de el mayor cáncer de oídos de todos los tiempos de la historia mundial**

 **Bueno, espero su opinión, se que no es la mejor traducción y rima impecable, pero la verdad es que la canción era bastante difícil de traducir xD**

 **Pero por lo menos algo decente se puede decir que es.**


	5. Introducción musical y sorpresita

**Introducción a South Park**

 **A petición de la usser de Mantecado, tenemos la introducción a Sp traducida, okay miren, esta vez yo creo más que nada por la nostalgia, no les va a gusta esta traducción y tal vez prefieran la original, lo entendería, pero vuelvanla a oir porfavor, no rimaba! En fin ¬¬también recuerden que ellos eran un estudio, yo estoy solito, acepto críticas para mejorar :D Pero digan en que debería de mejorar o si no, no llegamos a nada xD**

 **Intro SP.-**

 **Voy a viajar a South Park por un tiempo personal**

Kyle y Stan.-Son amigables por doquier

Sencillos, sin tentaciones

 **Estando en South Park mis penas he de olvidar**

Cartman.-Podrás estacionarte

Vecinos saludan al verte

 **En South Park yo creo que me podre relajar**

*Kenny 1 Me gustan las tetas grandes

Y las chuchas gigantes

*Kenny 2 De diez pulgadas lo tengo

Ponte a limpiar mi miembro  
*Kenny 3 Algun día creceré

Y a Brtiney se lo metere  
*Kenny 4 Me gustan las putas

Que de mi pene disfrutan

*Timmy.-Timmy,Timmy,Timmy,Timmy, tim,

Timmy, Timmy, tim, tam Timmy! :v,(en realidad dice:

Son mi esclavos sexuales

Haremos orgias grupales) XDDD

 **Ven conmigo a South Park a mis amigos conocerás**

 **Bueno, sé que no muchos (ejem, solo Luis Carlos y Esteicy) han leído North Park, mi primer fic, pero hice una introducción especial que viene siendo… lo contrario a la original xDD**

 **No están obligados a leerla, pero solo les diré, tiene una de las rimas más épicas de toda la historia :v y son 10 jodidos renglones xD**

 **Si solo vienen por las traducciones de SP, esta bien, déjenme en los comentarios si les gusto :D**

 **Intro Np**

 **Me voy para North Park por un tiempo familiar**

Mike y Peter.-Desconocidos hallaras

Ninguno te agradara

 **Aquí en North Park no tengo ni un reproche**

Nine.-Te robaran día y noche

Y violaran en un coche

 **Aunque en North Park los problemas no se van**

Stan.-Jamás me espere mudar

Yo solo quiero regresar

 **No vengas a North Park de seguro cagara**

 **Bueno ahora sí, dejen su opinión, si quieren y gracias por darle apoyo a este "fic"/traducción/estupidez que hago xD**


	6. ¡Hijo Puta!

Traduccion

Hijo puta

Ups, perdón si tarde xD En fin, volvemos con la traducción de una de las mejores canciones de South Park, en ingles; de nuevo , en español es bastante idiota.

Tengo que decir que se me descompuso la compu y muchas cosas más me impiden traer una versión mejor.

Y hago dos trampillas, perdonadme:

1.-Hijo puta=Uncle fucka (¿)

Hijo puta lo usan en la versión española y siendo sinceros ¡Es mucho mejor que tio cojoenes!

Es lo que el doblaje de Miami hubiera puesto :,v Es como ¿Qué es lo que Brian Boitano haría?", no puede haber una traducción más infame que la latina… yiuk; por lo menos comparado con la española y ya no decir por la inglesa.

2.-Uso el mexicanismo "Pinche"*Ojo, tiene el mejicanismo "pinche" pero es una carta trampa que voy a utilizar 1.-El doblaje fue hecho en Mehico y 2.-Me da flojeeera pensar en algo que quede mejor que Pinche, si quieren cámbienlo a puto, pero no queda tan bien xD

Terrance-Tu eres un pendejo Philip

Philiph-Terrance, ¿Por qué me dices pendejo?

Terrance-Mhh…Veamos, porque estas bien pendejo.

Philip.-Oh sí

(Risas)

Tarrance- ¡Cogeme y llamame perra!

(Risas)

Philip-Eres un cara de verga chupa pitos

Terrance- Escuchate mono come mierda

Terrance.-Eres un hijo puta

Philip-Tú eres el hijo puta

(Comienza la música para mis oídos)

Terrance-¡Cierra el pinche hocico! ¡Hijo puta!

¡Bastardo lame pitos! ¡Hijo puta!

Tú jodes todo sin parar

Ninguno cogera como usted o más

¡Cierra tu pinche hocico! ¡Hijo puta!

¡Tú, bastardo lame pitos! ¡Hijo puta!

No comes, bebes

O duermes

Solo jodes cuanto puedes

(Pedos :D)

Guardia-¿Qué carajos pasa?

(Más pedos :,D)

Coro-Hijo puta (hijo puta, hijo puta, hijo puta, hijo puta)

Terrance y Philip-¡Cierra el pinche hocico hijo puta! (¡Hijo puta!)

¡Bastardo lame pitos! ¡Hijo puta!

Terrance-Hijo puta eres,

Te dire

Philip.-Como cogiste ayer

Juntos-¡Hijo puta!

Tu eres ma-ri-con (Pu-ton)*

¡Hijo Putaaa!

(Chupanosla)

Notas.-

*Puton en lugar de fuck you xD

Bueno, prometi no usar mehicanismos, castíguenme :v

Bueno, deje abandonado este fanfic, no por nada pero decidi darle una pausa para no acabarme tan rápido las canciones xD

Espero leer sus reviews y que la canten! Sobre todo que la canten xD

Esta es la ultima! La siguiente es sin duda mi canción favorita, nuestro himno nacional South Parkeros; ¡La Resistance!

Con sorpresitas incluidas x3

Esperenlo pronto ;)


	7. Arriba

**Arriba**

 **Trololololololol Prometi La Resistance, pero casi se me olvidaba esta xD**

 **Espero les guste y sean pacientes; si no lo notaron ya subi todos los popurris que componen a La Resistance; excepto la propia, así que pueden ir armandola:**

 **Culpa a Canada**

 **Arriba**

 **Hijo Puta**

 **La razón por la que no la subo, es sencilla, la sorpresita la tengo en mi compu que aun no arreglo xd**

Sadam.-No te enojes marica

Satan.(suspiro)-A veces pienso

Cuando arriba veo

Que es un mundo entero

Una oportunidad quiero.

Yo ir, no puedo

Porque he de aqui estar

Pero solo me siento

¿Dime porque no puede cambiar?

Arriba, hay mucho más

Bebes y flores abundan

Si todos sueñan, yo igual

A-rriba, a-rriiiba

Donde el océano azul esta

Podría a descansar

No deberme preocupar

Arriba

Me dicen que no pertenezco

Debo arder en el in-fierno

Porque esto es lo que creo

A la maldad me condeno

Pero dime ¿Qué es maldad? (coro)

¿Acaso la debes odiar?

Sin esta no podría haber bondad

A veces es bueno hacer el maaal

Arriba, hay muchos más

Bebes y flores abundan

Si todos sueñan, yo igual

A-rriba, A…-rriba

Donde el océano azul esta

Podría descansar

No deberme preocupar

No deberme preocupar

Dejame ir, Ahí…..

Quiero salir

De aquí

Ooooooouhoohooooouhohh

Arriba quiero vi-viiir

 **Espero les haya gustado y que la hayan cantado junto a nuestro maricón preferido xD**

 **Me dspido, buenas noches**


End file.
